The Dragon Within You
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Crystal wants Camo the Life Dragon to be her partner, but she's not sure if he'll agree, but little does she know, Camo wants her to be his Portal Master because she's a dragon too, in a way. :)


**An idea that's been on my mind for a bit and I was like 'I've got to write this'. :) **

**Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel and Crystal.**

* * *

**The Dragon Within You**

"Looking sharp!" Blades the Air dragon called out as he sent a wind attack at Rachel, who dodged and used her telekinesis to push him back. Smirking, the dragon sent a metal shard at her, one that she dodged and kicked away, making it land with a thud in a nearby wood post before she did a backflip and pushed out her hands, doing a wave of water that caught the Air dragon off guard and he sputtered in surprise before shaking himself off and laughing. "Not bad," he said.

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "King Pen taught me that manuever last week and I've been practicing."

"It shows," he said. "I wasn't expecting to go surfing."

Both laughed at the joke as Crystal watched from the stands. The seven-year-old had been thinking about asking Master Eon if she could have a dragon partner. While Fire Kraken was a dragon, he was also a swapper, which was great, but the young one wanted a dragon friend like how her sister and cousin did. She had been looking through her sister's books on Skylanders and found information on Camo, a Life dragon. As far as she knew, he didn't have a Portal Master.

But she was a bit shy to ask if Camo could be one of her partners. Her reason for being shy was that she heard that he was playful and a great friend and a prankster. Now normally she'd be fine with that, but sometime back, bullies had played a mean prank on her by dumping fruit salad on her in the school cafeteria when she had gone down to lunch. The sticky juice from the equally sticky fruit had stained her favorite shirt and jeans while the bullies had cruelly laughed. Thankfully, Rachel had come by and she not only scolded the bullies, but got the principal to make the bullies clean up the mess while she took Crystal home. Thankfully, they had been able to save the stained clothes with some laundry soap and cold water before putting them in the wash.

Though that incident had never happened again, she learned that Camo could create fruits that would explode and she was scared that he would do that to her, which was why she was shy about finding him and asking him if he'd be one of her Skylander partners.

But as she gazed back at Blades and Rachel, she could see the close bond they had and she wanted that same bond with a dragon. Sighing, she didn't notice Ro-Bow come in until suddenly, something grabbed her waist and gently threw her up into the air, making her let out a scream of surprise.

"Compute and shoot!" Came a familiar battle cry before Crystal felt someone catch her and land with her safely in their arms.

Startled, Rachel and Blades got into defensive positions, but relaxed at seeing it was Ro-Bow and he had Crystal in his arms. "Ro-Bow, you prankster," Rachel said without heat, smiling as she saw Crystal look up at the robot. "You okay, sis?"

"Yeah," she said before sighing. "Sis, how did you and Blades become good friends?"

"Well, one day he and his brother and sister had been kidnapped and I happened to be in the very spot where they were being taken away by a couple of enemies and I jumped in to stop the two villains when I saw they were hurting the three dragons," the older girl said. "After they had recovered, Blades asked me if he could be my partner and I told him yes."

Blades noticed how Crystal looked curious, but pensive. "You're looking for a dragon partner too, kiddo?" He asked.

"Well, I was hoping to ask Master Eon if Camo could be one of my partners, but...," the young girl trailed off.

"But what?" Ro-Bow prompted gently.

"Well, the fruit he creates...explodes."

Rachel instantly caught on what her sister meant. "_Mija, _I don't think he'd do that to you," she said. "In fact, I can go talk to him and ask him to never do that to you."

"NO!" Crystal said sharply, making them jump in surprise. "No," she said in a normal voice. "It's okay, sis."

With that, she squirmed slightly and Ro-Bow set her down and they watched the girl vanish. "Okay, she seems really...what's the word?" Ro-Bow asked.

"Very shy and uncertain," Rachel supplied. "I've never seen her act like this before. She's usually very outgoing."

"Why was she afraid when she said about the fruit Camo creates exploding?" Blades asked.

"A couple years ago, Crystal was pranked by some cruel older boys who dumped some fruit salad on her," the older girl replied. "It made quite a mess and I was furious at the bullies. I made the principal punish them while I took Crystal home."

"So she's worried that she might get pranked the same way again," Ro-Bow said worriedly.

They all fell silent, not realizing that a certain someone had overheard their conversation and that person headed out quietly.

* * *

Crystal was walking along the path that would lead to the fire realm when suddenly she was picked up. She let out a cry of surprise before hearing a chuckle. "Easy, kid," came a voice and she looked up to see it was Blackout the dragon. "Get ready," he said with a wink.

"Ready for what?" She asked before yelping as he let her go while they were up in the air. Seconds later, Spotlight zoomed in and caught the young girl, doing a loop-de-loop with the girl hanging on tight.

"Here we go!" She called out. "Get ready!"

"Ready for what?!" Crystal called out worriedly before she suddenly lost her grip on Speedlight and screamed as she began falling. Moments later though, she got caught into rocky arms and she looked to see it was Rubble Rouser who had her and he smiled.

"There you are, Crystal," he said with a smile.

She blinked. "How do you know my name?" She asked.

"Blackout told us," he said before carrying her over to a spot where Spyro was sitting on a rock and watching Flashwing, Zap, Camo, Spry, Bop, and Breeze as the adults 'sparred' with the minis. He smiled as Rubble Rouser sat beside him with Crystal in his arms.

"Oh, hey Life Portal Master," the magic dragon said with a warm smile.

"Hi, Spyro," the girl said. "What's going on?"

"Oh, just watching some of my friends 'battle' with the minis," he said, smiling fondly when Spry managed to tackle Zap and was tickling the water dragon, who laughed and squirmed to get the little one off his belly. "Atta boy, Spry! Get him good!" He called out encouragingly.

Rubble laughed in amusement. "It's always a treat to watch the adults 'battle' with the younger ones," he said. "Sometimes they let the little ones win."

Crystal was watching with interest until her foot slipped and she slid the short way down into the battle circle, the dragons jumping a little in surprise before the minis cheered and playfully tackled the young girl.

"Hey, it's the Life Portal Master!" Bop said, his tail wagging in excitement. "Bash tells me stories about her and her sister all the time!"

"Yay! We're meeting her!" Breeze said happily.

"Awesome! This is totally the best day ever!" Spry said.

Flashwing, Zap, and Camo had to smile. "Looks like you have quite a fan club," the water dragon said.

"She is a good fighter in the battle against Kaos," Flashwing said. "I've heard many good things about her and her sister."

"As have I," Camo said. "And she's one of the youngest to be a Portal Master."

The kind words were helping Crystal overcome her shyness as she sat up, the minis playfully bouncing around. "Play with us, Crystal!" Breeze said happily.

"Can you make an obstacle course with your vines? Please?" Bop begged.

"Pretty please?" Spry asked, his eyes big.

Crystal giggled. "Well, I can try," she said, calling up some vines, making some loops and ladders with them. By the time she finished, it was a jungle gym, to which the minis squealed happily and began playing in it, looking for ways to go around some obstacles or just have fun.

Camo came up to her and gently nudged her shoulder. "So what's this about being afraid to ask me if I'd be your partner?" He asked.

The young girl looked a bit panicked, but he smiled. "Relax, kid. Blackout overheard your sister talking with Blades and Ro-Bow and told me," he said before looking a bit bashful. "And I was afraid you wouldn't want me as a partner."

"What do you mean?" She asked, the admission catching her off guard.

"Well, I know how protective Rachel is of you and Master Eon informed me that you had trouble with bullies," the Life dragon said. "So I was wondering how to approach you and ask you if I could be part of your team and then how would I prove to Rachel that I could be a good partner to you."

Rubble Rouser and Spyro came down into the circle while Blackout and Spotlight came in for a landing. "Crystal, while Camo does like to pull pranks, he's careful on who he pulls them on," Blackout said.

"Yeah," Spotlight said.

Spyro smiled. "Not only that, you've got a dragon within you," he said.

She blinked. "What do you mean, Spyro?" She asked.

He smiled again. "Fire Kraken has bragged about you and how brave you are," he said. "And while your sister is protective of you, she lets you be yourself."

"Well, of course I do," Rachel said as she was riding on Blades' back before jumping down to stand by Rubble. "I can't be a mother hen all the time."

They all laughed at her joke before Rachel smiled at her sister. "Crystal, Camo's been wanting you to be his Portal Master for a while now," she said. "He confided in me after I had gotten back with Krypt King and Ambush from the mission in Fizzworld."

Crystal looked up at her. "Really?" She asked.

The older girl nodded. "You didn't realize, hon, but you do have a dragon spirit in you," she said. "It's actually your Chinese sign, one of the reasons you bonded with Fire Kraken so easily and why he was determined to prove to me that he could protect you, because he saw your Chinese symbol."

The young girl blinked and looked at Spyro, who nodded. "You're really special, kid," he said. "You have a way with dragons."

Crystal smiled at that and looked at her sister, who nodded before looking at Camo. "Camo, can I trust you to be a good friend to my sister and keep her safe?" The older girl asked the Life dragon.

He nodded. "You have my word," he said.

Rachel smiled and looked at Crystal. "Well, it's up to you now, hon," she said.

The young girl looked at Camo, who looked hopeful. She sighed a little. "You promise no exploding fruit pranks?" She said very seriously.

"I promise," he said. "I'll save those for Kaos."

Crystal smiled. "Deal," she said, holding out a hand and he shook her hand with one paw. A green glow surrounded the two, making the others smiled.

"They've bonded," Spyro said.

"So I wasn't imagining it when I saw a green glow after Crystal and Fire Kraken met," Rachel said. "Mom has always said Crystal was special and I always knew that she was special, but wow. This puts a whole new twist on it."

A watermelon exploded at her feet and she jumped, looking at Camo, who was trying to look innocent, but it wasn't flying with her. "Oh, it's on, fruit boy!" She said, a playful gleam in her eyes as she levitated some water and playfully dumped it on his back. The minis quickly got in on the game as did Crystal, who laughed as the older girl was 'attacked' by a pineapple. She got close to Camo, who chuckled.

"Thanks for accepting me, Crystal," he said to her.

"And thanks for being nice to me," she said to him. "Now, come on. Let's get my sister."

Their merriment echoed throughout the valley as the playful game continued.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
